Innocent Sehunnie
by bluelight179
Summary: "Hyung,yadongan itu apa ? "/ "Kencan"/ "Makan Bareng" / "Kita yadongan yuk"/ "Hiks hiks hyung ! " / -? [ONESHOOT]#Summary gaje . .


Author : Hyejin179

Title : Innocent Sehunnie

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to their parents,agency and God. The story is mine :3

Cast : -EXO

-Dll ._.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah pernah baca ff ini di beberapa web dan page .. Hye bukan copas ne, emang nae post di beberapa tempat :D

ENJOY !

* * *

"Kai,aku baru dapet web baru nih ..Buka deh .." kata Chanyeol sambil mengetik di kolom web

"Bagus ga hyung isinya?"

"Bagus,tadi aku sama Kris hyung udah liat.." *enter*

"Ahhh kok lola sih ? *loading lama* " gerutu Chanyeol

Sementara mereka menunggu,tiba-tiba Sehun membuka pintu kamar.

"Hyung, makan du – Apa tuh? 'Ya-dong-an di-ma-na-pun' "Sehun mengeja kata-kata yang ada di layar laptopnya sudah ga loading -_- Buru-buru Chanyeol dan Kai menutup layar laptopnya.

"Emm ne ? Waeyo Sehunnie ?" kata Chanyeol gugup

"Itu,tadi hyung buka apaan ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada polos

"Bu—bukan apa-apa .." Kai bingung,karena Sehun masih polos,belum waktunya di nodai dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hyung,yadongan itu apa ?" Kai dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan

"Ya..Yadongan itu..Itu.. Artinya kencan ..Nah iya kencan.." Kata Kai

"Ohh kencan..Kalian emangnya mau kencan ya ? Thampe buka di lihat dong..Aku juga mau tau cala ngajak cewe kencan tuh gimana .." Sehun berjalan menuju 2 hyungnya yang 'pervert' itu,dan hampir membuka layar laptop.

"SEHUNNIE !PANGGIL HYUNG MU ! KEBURU MAKANANNYA DINGIN TAU !" teriak si Umma EXO-K yang membuat Sehun jatoh,dan kepala nya terantuk meja '-'

"Ahh emak-emak lempong..NE ! Hyung ayo makan.." seketika Sehun lupa tujuan nya untuk membuka layar laptop (_gara-gara terantuk meja kali ye '-' mollayo .)_

Setelah makan siang,member EXO kembali ke rutinitas mojok bareng Luhan,Tao nonton Dora,Xiumin,Baekhyun dan Chen ngorok lagi masa \('-'\) Kyungsoo dan Lay lagi mikirin ide masak buat nanti malem,Suho lagi telponan sama Sooman (ciaelah) ,Chanyeol dan Kai lagi melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda,dan Kris sedang meratapi nasib gabisa gabung bareng KaiYeol,karena dia di paksa Tao buat nemenin nonton Dora.

"Hyung,aku mau yadongan nih thama cewe yang aku takthil (taksir '-') ." kata Sehun dengan nada polosnya

"Mwo ? Kamu mau yadongan ? " Luhan membelalakan mata

"Ne Hyung..Bethok aku mau ajak dia yadongan .." kata Sehun sambil senyam senyum mandang langit

"Eh Sehunnie,memang kau tau arti yadongan itu apa ?" kata Luhan ragu-ragu

"Tau itu altinya kan kencan .."

"Babo -_-.." Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun dan ia meringis kesakitan

"Aww appo..Memang apa thalahnya aku ngajak yadongan ? Hyung ili ?Aku kan thudah theling yadongan thama Hyung.." Sehun sedikit berteriak,dan mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau dari tadi di belakang mereka sudah ada Kyungsoo.

"YA SEHUNNIE ! Kau yadongan sama Luhan Hyung ! PIKIRANMU SUDAH KACAU SEKARANG !"

"Lah memang kenapa Umma? Bukannya yadongan itu baguth?"

'pasti nih anak ketularan KrisYeolKai ..Dasar pervert.' Geram Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Luhan Hyung,sini sebentar.." Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan untuk sedikit menjauh dari Thehun /Sehun

"Kau jangan beritahu arti asli dari 'yadongan' ne..Jangan buat dia pervert seperti KrisYeolKai ne .." ujar Kyungsoo

"Ne .." Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti,dan dia kembali mojok bareng Sehun tercintah

"Hyung ngomong apa thama Kyungsoo Hyung ?" Tanya Sehun

"Tadi Hyung di suruh belanja,tapi hyung tolak.."

"Ohh iya Hyung..Yadongan itu emang apaan thih ? "

'Yaelah nih bocah nanya itu lagi..Awas lu KaiYeol..Bikin dongsaeng tercintah ku jadi begini.'

"Yadongan itu artinya makan bareng .."

'Gila lu Luhan ! Kenapa malah ngibulin dia pake kata-kata yang sering di pake..Aaa babo!' Luhan menepuk keningnya.

"Ohh makan baleng.."

Esoknya,semua member sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah (minus Sehun,dia belum pulang sekolah).

"Kyungsoo,kemarin aku malah ngasih tahu ke Sehun kalau yadongan itu artinya makan bareng ._."

"Jinjja ?! Ahh Hyung ! Kenapa malah pakai kata-kata yang sering di pakai ?! (?)"

"Aku lupaa.."

"Kenapa sih ?" Tanya Suho

Kyungsoo dan Luhan kaget dan mereka saling bertatapan (eaa)..

'Aduh jangan sampe si papih tau tentang si bungsu..' batin Kyungsoo

'Aduh jangan sampe si Jun Ma Ho tau tentang couple ku..' batin Luhan

"Woy,di tanya sama Appa tuh." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul di belakang mereka dan memukul pundak mereka dan Luhan kaget,mereka jadi latah

"Ehh itu Sehun ga tau arti yadongan terus kemarin kita boongin kalau yadongan itu artinya makan bareng,makan bareng eh makan bareng." Luhan latah,sementara Suho menatapnya serius,matanya yang sipit di paksa-paksain belo biar dramatis gituh.

"Aiishh jinjja hyung ! Dia pasti bakal pake kata-kata itu ! Emang gara-gara siapa sih dia mau tau arti yadongan ?" Suho murka (?)sementara semuanya terdiam,dan KaiYeol ngendap-ngendap supaya bisa kabur dari ruangan murka itu.

"Mereka ! " Terlambat,Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah menunjuk Kai dan berdua diam di tempat (?)

"YA ! Sini kalian berdua !" Teriak jadi nyeremin kalau dia sedang guardian angel nya seketika hilang di telan Xiumin dan Chanyeol berjalan lesu kearah Suho,karena mereka tahu kalau mereka akan di marahi Suho.

"Kalian kemarin nyebarin virus apaan ke Sehun sampe dia nanya arti yadongan ?!"

Mereka berdua cuma diam,saling melempar pandangan dan juga menyenggol tangan satu sama lain.

"YA JAWAB !" Okeh Suho jadi emosi sekarang,gara-gara adeul kesayangannya sudah di nodai oleh dua abang nya

"Ehh itu hyung,itu .. " Chanyeol ga ngelanjutin kata-katanya

"Itu itu .. Itu apaan ?!"

"Kemarin kita berdua buka web baru tentang 'itu' , terus tiba-tiba Sehun masuk kamar,dia sempet baca webnya ._. dia nanya yadongan itu apa,aku jawab yadongan itu kencan." Kata Kai yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian bilang kalau yadongan itu artinya kencan ? Sementara Luhan hyung bilang kalau yadongan itu artinya makan bareng ?"

"Iya Suho ..Dia bilang hari ini mau ngajak cewe yang dia taksir buat yadongan ." Luhan nyelip pembicaraan diam mematung , dan … BRUKK ! Suho pingsan ._. Ga kuat denger anaknya udah di nodai.

"Waa! Suho Hyung! Yeobo bangun yeobo ! Anak-anak kita masih butuh kasih sayang seorang Appa!Aku ga bisa membesarkan mereka sendiri tanpa ada kau di sisiku! Yeobo bangun ! Jebal!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suho tercintah..BLETAK ! Jitakan dari tangan yang mungil menghantam kepala Kyungsoo,dan tangan itu adalah tangan Suho.

"Lu kira gw udah mati ?"

"Ahhh yeobo! Kamu masih hidup!Ngapain tadi pingsan ?!" teriak Kyungsoo '-'

"Biar dramatis..Kayak di sinetron drama ftv dll gitu lah.." kata Suho sambil berdiri

GUBRAK !

"Hyunggg !" terdengar rengekan anak bocah yang udah ga bocah lagi dari depan pintu

"OMO ! Kenapa Sehun ? Kok baju mu kotor ? Terus pipimu merah ?" Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun

"Huwaaa ! tadi aku,dapet gamparan bertubi-tubi "

"Mwo ? Siapa yang menggamparmu ?!"Okeh sekarang gantian Luhan emosi,dia ga bisa terima kalau ada orang yang berani melukai dongsaeng tercinta nya yang udah dia anggap sebagai couple ataupun soulmate hidup ataupun belahan jiwa.

Luhan menyuruh Sehun duduk dan hyundeulnya mengelilingi Sehun,dan Sehun mulai bercerita

_Flashback _

_Di sekolah saat jam istirahat Sehun mendekati Suzy,teman sekelasnya yang sudah lama ia termasuk dekat dengan Suzy, dia mendekati Suzy yang sedang duduk sendiri di kelas._

"_Annyeong Thuzy..Kau ga ke kantin ?" sapa Sehun ramah_

"_Aku mau ke kantin..Tapi teman-teman ku sudah pergi duluan,aku malas kalau ga ada teman ke kantin.."_

"_Kalau gitu kita ke kantin yuk..Thekalian kita yadongan .." Kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan membulatkan matanya..Sehun yang ia kenal sebagai temannya yang kelewat polos,berani-berani nya berkata seperti cepat,Suzy langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun._

"_YA SEHUN! APA MAKSUDMU ?! AKU PUNYA HARGA DIRI YA !" Suzy berdiri menghadap menanggapi nya dengan tatapan bingung._

'_Kenapa nih yeoja ? Cuma diajak yadongan –makan baleng- kok malah-malah sih ? Takut di kilain pacalan ya? GL (GR) amat dah ..' kata Sehun dalam sempat Sehun ngomong,di depan kelas sudah ada Sunbae mereka yang mau masuk –meminjam alat prakarya untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya-_

"_Kalian berdua kenapa ?" tanya Sunbae_

"_NIH SUNBAE! SI SEHUN GA TAU MALU BANGET SIH !" kata Suzy sambil menunjuk Sehun_

"_Memang kenapa Sehun ?" tanya Sunbae (lagi)_

"_A..Aku cuma ngajakin dia yadongan di kantin kok ! Kenapa malah !? Emang ada yang thalah ? " _

_Seketika sunbae mereka dia ga berkata apa-apa,di langsung pergi meninggalkan dua manusia Sehun kembali menarik tangan Suzy_

"_Udah lah ayo kita ke kantin! Udah ga tahan nih ! Kita yadongan !" Suzy langsung menampar Sehun,dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tersungkur di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya seperti upik abu yang abis di tampar._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa ?" suara lembut seorang yeoja sambil mengulurkan tangan pada menoleh ke atas,dan yeoja itu adalah Lee Ji Eun atau yang biasa di kenal dengan IU._

"_Ahh iya tidak apa-apa ..Gomawo .." Sehun berdiri dengan bantuan uluran tangan IU (")_

'_Lee Ji Eun a.k.a IU,telnyata dia baik juga ya..Aku belum pelnah mengoblol dengannya..Oh iya,aku akan ajak dia yadongan aja nanti pulang thekolah..Pasti dia kan thabal,ga kayak Thuzy..Diajak yadongan di kantin aja gamau..Ckck ..'_

"_Eh IU,kau ma—"_

_TENNGGGGGGG! TENGGGGGGG! Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi_

"_Ah mian Sehun,aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya.." Sehun menahan lengan IU_

"_Emmm IU,pulang thekolah nanti kau ada acala ?"_

"_Tidak ada,memang kenapa Sehun ?"_

"_Kita yadongan yuk.." Seketika raut wajah IU berubah tak beda jauh seperti Suzy,dan ia mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun jatuh lagi._

'_Ihh kenapa thih hali ini banyak banget yang nyiksa Thehun..Meleka ga pelnah ngelathain lapel kali ya' _

"_YA Sehun ! Kau ngapain duduk di lantai ? Kamu bayar uang sekolah buat duduk di kursi,bukan di lantai.." Teriak sahabat Sehun,Zelo.._

"_Eh Zelo..Iya nih tadi aku di dolong sama IU."_

"_Jah,lagian nyari masalah aja sih lu..Eh nanti pulang sekolah jangan lupa ya..Kerjain tugas kelompok tinggal kliping gambar sama artikelnya main di rumah aku ya.."_

"_Ne ne .."_

_*SKIP_

"_Akhilnya thelethai juga nih tugath lempong..Duh lapel ." kata Sehun _

"_Ohh laper ? Yaudah makan juga laper..Kebetulan eomma ku masak ayam bakar.." Zelo menyuruh Sehun ke dapur duluan,karena dia mau ke kamar mandi dapur sudah ada eomma dan yeojachingu nya Zelo yang udah dateng entah dari kapan_

"_Sudah selesai tugasnya ?" tanya eommanya Zelo yang sedang menata meja makan._

"_Thudah ajhumma.."_

"_Sekarang kalian mau ngapain ? Zelo mana ?" tanya eommanya lagi_

"_Zelo lagi di kamal mandi ajhumma..Kami mau yadongan..Zelo yang ngajakin aku."_

_Eomma dan yeojachingu nya Zelo -lagi wajah mereka seperti wajah IU dan Zelo jalan menghampiri Sehun dan dengan eommanya Zelo yang menampar Sehun,dan akhirnya Sehun bersatu dengan lantai lagi (?)_

"_Aduhh thakit ! Kenapa thih hali ini olang-olang lagi mood banget buat nyiktha Thehunnie?!" _

"_Sehun ? Kamu kenapa ada di lantai begitu ?!" Zelo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melihat pemandangan itu,dan membantu Sehun berdiri _

"_Aku di tampal eomma dan yeojachingu mu." _

"_Eomma ..Chagi ..Kenapa kalian menampar Sehun ?" tanya Zelo yang masih memegangi tangan Sehun_

"_YA ! MASA DIA BILANG KALAU DIA MAU YADONGAN SAMA KAMU ! DAN KATANYA KAMU YANG NGAJAK !" teriak Eomma dan Yeojachingu nya Zelo secara bersamaan._

"_MWOYA ?! Sehun ? Kenapa kamu ngomong begitu ?!" _

"_Lah ? Kan emang tadi kamu ngajakin aku yadongan ?Kamu lupa ya ?" kata Sehun dengan puppy langsung menjatuhkan kembali tubuh Sehun dan menamparnya._

"_ADUH ! THUMPAH DEH YA! HALI INI LAGI PADA KENAPA THIH ?! " kata Sehun yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya._

"_Kau yang kenapa ! Sana pulang !" usir mereka bertiga._

_Flashback END_

"HUAHAHAHHAHAHA !" bukannya merasa iba,BaekYeol,Lay,Xiumin,Chen,Kai,Tao malah ketawa lepas setelah mendengar cerita dongsaengnya yang menyedihkan itu.

"YA KENAPA PADA KETAWA SIH ?!" teriak Sehun ga berhenti ketawa karena kepolosan Sehun yang melewati batas (?)

"DIAM !" Teriakan si Leader Kris semua langsung diam dan berhenti tertawa (?)

Setelah Kris berteriak,sekarang Suho yang angkat bicara.

"Kai ! Chanyeol ! Ini kan gara-gara kalian !Lihat ! Sekarang dongsaeng kalian babak belur begini ! Kalian malah mentertawakannya !" Chanyeol dan Kai kembali menunduk.

"Pokoknya kalian harus tanggung jawab !" Gantian Luhan yang meluk dongsaengnya itu.

"Kalian ngapain buka-buka web kayak begitu hah ?!" teriak Suho

"Ki …Kita dapet web baru itu dari Kris Hyung.." kata Chanyeol

Semua langsung mendelik ke arah hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

"YA KRIS ! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB SEKARANG JUGA !" Teriak Luhan

"Ne hyung .." Kris tertunduk. "Tapi bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kau jelaskan pada orang-orang yang sudah menampar Sehun kalau ini semua hanya salah paham ! Dan kalian ! Kai ! Chanyeol ! Kalian juga harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris !"

"Ne hyung ._. " mereka masih diam di tempat (baris berbaris kali )

"Tunggu apa lagi ?! Laksanakan sekarang !"

"NE !" teriak mereka bertiga dan mereka segera keluar dari dorm

Setelah Sehun makan dan lukanya sudah di basuh dengan air hangat,ia memutuskan untuk tidur nya,dia di temani dulu oleh Luhan dan Suho.

Ketika mereka hendak keluar kamar dan menutup pintu,Sehun memanggil mereka.

"Hyung .."

"Ne Sehunnie ?"

"Jadi alti yadongan yang sebenalnya itu apa ?" tanya nya Suho dan Luhan bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaann Sehun,mereka langsung menutup pintunya.

"YA ! "

-END-

Reviewwww juseyooo :3 ~~


End file.
